


tell me your secrets

by undomesticatedmarshmallow



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F!Big Bad Wolf, F/F, themes of naivety, vague coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomesticatedmarshmallow/pseuds/undomesticatedmarshmallow
Summary: caught by a wolf, red questions why she's always been told to stay away from the woods.
Relationships: Big Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hood (Little Red Riding Hood - Fairy Tale)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	tell me your secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).



> a triple drabble written for the 2020 multifandom drabble exchange. specifics left vague so as to not limit interpretation. hope you enjoy!

This place is dangerous at night. She has heard the tales of the threats that lurk beyond the trees and shadows, and she has been warned against risking her safety. But tonight, she feels as though she couldn't care less for her 'safety'. 

"Didn't your grandmother warn you about these woods?" Purrs the wolf in her ear. Sharp claws dance around Red's waist as she shifts in the predator's hold. 

"Grandmother says many things," counters Red. Her pulse quickens and her throat feels tight, but she doesn't pull away when she can. 

"You should listen," says the woman. Fingers sneak below the hem of a frilly red skirt, and Red gasps. "There are more things than you know out here. Your grandmother knows them well."

"Grandmother does?" It comes as a surprise to hear. Her dear, sweet Grandmother, tempted by the woods just as she? "You lie, wolf."

"Do I?" Amusement drips like honey from the wolf's pretty lips, red tiers of lipstick curled hungrily. "Is that what you believe, little Red?" 

She isn't sure what she believes, really. If she cared for belief at all, would she still be leaning into the wolf's grasp as she does? It feels dangerous and her heart is racing, but it's a thrill that she can't help but find intoxicating. The wolf's breath dances across the curve of her neck, lips feather-light against skin, and the strangest of noises leaves Red's throat. Something caught between a moan and a whine, a sound she's never made before. 

"I do not know," Red admits at last, all too conscious of the strange, heated sensation that curls into her stomach and grips at her from within. Her curiousity is deafening in her mind. "Show me what Grandmother knows."

The wolf laughs, and brings their lips together. 


End file.
